


Reunion

by Frin



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frin/pseuds/Frin
Summary: I wrote this drabble some years ago as part of a song fiction series and with a different title... I wanted to post it as a standalone as I was particularly happy with it. It could be depicted as a pile of smut, but in this instance, that wasn't what I was going for.... I hope you like X





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble some years ago as part of a song fiction series and with a different title... I wanted to post it as a standalone as I was particularly happy with it. It could be depicted as a pile of smut, but in this instance, that wasn't what I was going for.... I hope you like X

Dusky, dusty old hotel room.

Wet clothes fall to the floor.

They fall to the bed

Damp skin slides upon damp skin.

Human urges no longer contained.

Slick, wet need, fingers searching

Goose bumped, peaked nipples

Gasping for breath, gasping with need

He moans her name softly

Like an echo, she replies

Tongues and fingers, legs wrap around legs

She shakes, desire pooling in her womb

Gathering between her legs

He’s above her, stealing kisses as she readies for him

They join with relief and cries

Finally, they become one

Their sighs of love and fulfilment 

The only sound in the world


End file.
